


Teen Titans: A New Game

by a54321



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Starfire wants to play a game. Raven accidentally starts one.





	Teen Titans: A New Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Starfire wants to play a game. Raven accidentally starts one.
> 
> P. S. Also, a thanks to MrAgniKai ([www.deviantart.com/mragnikai](https://www.deviantart.com/mragnikai)) for recommending the premise of this story to me.  
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Raven.

She had grey skin, short violet hair and eyes, and a diamond-shaped red jewel on her forehead.  An indigo cloak was wrapped around her slim yet curvy body and the skintight black leotard that clung to it.

Legs crossed as she floated about half a foot off the ground with her eyes closed and reciting her chant, she was a picture of beauty and serenity on this quiet day alone on the Titans Tower rooftop. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Az-“

“FRIEND RAVEN!” exclaimed a very happy and cheerful voice, shattering the serenity of the moment.

Slowly peeking one eye open, followed soon after by the other, Raven was greeted by the sight of Starfire. The orange-skinned alien girl was a complete contrast to Raven’s image. Her green, somewhat cat-like eyes shined with joy, her long red hair, her light purple miniskirt and its similarly colored crop top that joined with a silver neck corn collar. She had thin silver gauntlets on her arms that bore green jewels and, in contrast to raven’s small blue boots, she worse purple thigh high boots.

And their personalities were even _more_ diverging.

Looking at her alien friend, Raven tiredly asked, “Whuuuhht?”

Not at all phased by her friend’s tone, Starfire asked, “As we currently have the tower to ourselves, I thought I would inquire about if you’d like to teach me the game of chess now.” 

Raven’s met Starfire’s smiling face with her own completely bored one. “Not now, Star.” Closing her eyes, she was prepared to begin her meditation again.

“Then perhaps we could try playing with the game of pool without water?” Starfire asked.

 _We have gotta work on her English._ Mentally marking that down for later, Raven patiently said, “No, Star.”

“Checkers?”

“No.”

“Guess Who?”

Raven grit her teeth. _Since when does she even know about that one?_ “No.”

“Paddle ball?”

“That’s not even a two-person thing!” Raven growled out quietly.

Starfire paused now, seeming to be thinking. Raven tried to take the opportunity to refocus her thoughts.

Just as she was starting to succeed though, Starfire asked, “Perhaps there is a game that you would like to play?”

Raven’s eyes scrunched up more tightly. “Alright then, how about this?” Raven’s eyes then shot open, glowing with shadowy energy.

A similar glow started to affect Starfire’s bright yellow undergarments beneath her skirt and the bikini panties were soon tugged up into the open, reaching the small of her back. “EEP!”

Starfire’s eyes widened as her underwear, ensnared in Raven’s magic, was stretched and lifted up.

With just a few magic pulls, the panties were turned into a small cape for Star’s butt. “AhOW!” Then then the front of her panties were pulled up as well. “YEEP!” The alien girl’s hands shot to her groin as she was dragged back behind Raven, tripping and sinking deeper into the wedgie before being dropped onto the ground “…owieeee…” she mumbled.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief. _That should get her off my back._

Behind the gothic girl, Starfire awkwardly got onto her feet, a small smile beginning to take shape on her face. “So you DO want to play!”

“Wha-AH!” Raven suddenly found herself being tackled over by Starfire, who yanked the girl’s cloak off with easy. “Star, what are you-“ SMACK! “OWWWWW! Oh Azarath!” Raven’s face contorted with pain as her bottom, soft and jiggling a bit from the strike, stung from the spank.

“I’ll admit, I have not played this game in some time.” the Tamaranean Princess confessed while getting a grip on the legholes of Raven’s leotard with one hand. “And I never was a match for my sister at this, but I will try my best!”

“What are yoooOOOUUU!” Raven’s voice rose a few octaves higher and the tight spandex of her leotard was roughly yanked up between her cheeks.

“Oh… I was not aware that you were lacking in underwear beneath this garment!” Raven’s face flushed pink, matching the handprint her earlier spank had left on her bottom.

The redhead began using some fast jerking motions, practically flossing her teammate’s butt in the process. “OWOWOW! AHHH, STAARRRR!”

“Yes, friend Raven?” the cheerful alien asked while giving a particularly hard pull.

“OWIE OWIE OWIE!” she cried. Shaking, she begged, “STAHP!”

Starfire’s eyes lit up even brighter. “Does this mean that I am the winner?”

“YES! Just please stop already!”

“Oh ONDERFUL!” exclaimed Starfire. “Now I can finally know the joy of delivering a ‘Loser’s Spanking!’”

“A WHAT!” She was answered with a firm slap to her bottom that gave a resounding **SMACK!** “”DRRMMM!” Raven bit her lip, feeling tears well up in her eyes from the force of the inhumanly strong spank. **SMACK!** “HEEEYAH!” Her voice grew much to high compared to her normal tone. **SMACK!** “OW, sweet Azarath! My butt is BURNING!”

“Do not worry friend Raven, your behind is only a mild red in color.” **SMACK!** That reassurance didn’t stop Raven from wailing as Starfire continued to deliver the ‘Loser’s Spanking.’

Eventually though, once near all of Raven’s formerly gray cheeks turned a lively red in color, Starfire released her teammate and began heading back inside.

Raven’s rubbing her sore bottom and whimpering in agony, was only dimly aware of Starfire calling out, “I look forward to playing with you again soon!”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml760026620']=[] 


End file.
